warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grail Knight
Grail Knights were among the mightiest cavalry in the Old World, living saints infused with the power of an elder God. The first being the revered Grail Companions of legend. Overview of Slaanesh. ]] Considered the ultimate human warrior, a Grail Knight is a successful Questing Knight who fulfilled his quest proving his valour and purity to the Lady of the Lake, only then is he allowed to drink from the holiest of artifacts, The Grail Upon this moment he becomes a Grail Knight, infused with part of the goddess's own power. These knights are among the mightiest warriors in the world, only the greatest of Blood Knights or Chaos Champions could hope to match a Grail Knight in combat. To defeat a Grail Knight is made harder still by the fanatical Battle Pilgrims, who swarm around their living saint, slaying all who are unworthy to reach their master. Very few knights survive and fulfill the quest for the Grail, having to travel the Old World slaying the greatest of enemies and performing heroic deeds. Fewer still survive the taste, those being the purest and unblemished of knights. Grail Knights have vastly changed lives having supped from the Grail, standing taller and broader in stature than before, in battle and on campaign they can endure greater hardships than any ordinary Knight as if they were of no effect. Mighty foes will look upon them with fear. When they speak their voices will be far richer than any normal man, demanding awesome authority and inspiring confidence in all who listen. They know no fear or despair. Even magic often fails to affect them at all. The power of The Grail gives them exceedingly long lifespans, all signs of age, scarring and fatigue are removed. They are blessed with enhanced strength, speed and endurance, as well as other stranger gifts. Weapons owned by a Grail Knight often glow with holy light, enchanted by the power of their wielder. Many have been known to heal wounds and use the gift of prophecy, others have blessed auras, which can weaken or kill those enemies deemed unholy. Riding atop the greatest of Bretonnian Warhorses, the ground around their mounts is often surrounded by a faint glowing mist. Grail Knights need no longer pray in hopes of receiving the Blessing of the Lady, for they are ever more protected from arrows and other cowardly weapons. Grail Knights are feared, esteemed, and respected throughout Bretonnia and beyond. Not even the greatest Knights of the Empire could match these living saints in combat, their enemies cut down in their droves by the righteous fury of The Lady. People flock to see and touch a Grail Knight. It is their main task to protect all sanctuaries of the Lady of the Lake - for example Grail Chapels - with all their might. A Grail Knight will leave his defended site only in the most dire of situations, in times of war they will group together, scouring the battlefield for the greatest foes to defeat. When such a knight journeys through a village or town, desperate crowds will surround him as the common people fight to touch the champion of the Lady and thus share in her blessing. Grail Knights command respect and awe from all listeners, lowly peasants and mighty dukes alike. It is indeed a bold or foolhardy individual who will speak against a Grail Knight, for their wrath is fearsome and terrible, and their words are those of the Lady. Even within the most remote and isolated village in the realm, people tell the tales of these paragons of earthly virtue, and of their glorious deeds in the Lady's name. To the commoners of Bretonnia, Grail Knights form a pantheon of living deities, their names spoken as a reverent mantra throughout the land, and are often worshipped in their own right. They are tireless, and know neither fear, hardship nor despair, their words and deeds immortalised forever. Some five centuries since his death, many still recount how the eyes of 'Riquiard of Brascard' glowed with a terrible light as he slew the enemies of the Lady, while others speak of a golden aura that protects all Grail Knights from harm. Amongst the most famous of all, 'Laudyricus of Couronne', was believed to have been possessed of a heart so pure and noble that he was anathema to all unclean creatures and could slay them with his merest touch. Such is the power imbued into a Grail Knight, that even their corpses can be mighty weapons, many a tale can be told of a Living Saint protecting the weak even in death. One example is the Tomb of '''Galand, its holy aura destroying hordes of undead and filling a young mortal with enough power to kill a Blood Knight. Even the mighty Archaon himself, could barely stand within the blessed chapel of the legendary Baron Lucus of Brilloinne, burning his flesh, eyes and mind with holy absolution. Many other fallen Grail Knights are retrieved by their loyal Battle Pilgrims and carried as Grail Reliquaes, imbuing their allies with The Lady's divine blessing and resolve. End Times During the End Times, The Lady was revealed to be the Elven goddess of prophecy, Lileath The goddess revealed the immortality of all who had supped from The Grail, resurrecting them to act as elite guardians for her daughter's new realm. Duties As the greatest of Bretonnia's warriors, Grail Knights are given access to the most sacred of mounts and equipment. Many of these living saints will often band together to form elite units upon the battlefield, or to perform sacred duties and tasks. The King of Bretonnia is always a Grail Knight, for only the Lady's chosen can rule. Many Paladins and Lords are also Grail Knights, mightier than even their superhuman brethren. * '''Grail Guardians are the protectors of Bretonnia's holy artifacts, also serving as the elite bodyguard of the Fay Enchantress herself. They are chosen from the some of the most powerful and loyal of Grail Knights, never leaving her side in battle. * Royal Pegasus Knights are greater than regular Pegasus Knights in every way, these are Grail Knights trusted with the most powerful and noble of Pegasi, acting as devastating aerial fighters who bring holy wrath from above. * Royal Hippogryph Knights are the best of Louen Leoncoeur's aerial forces, these are Grail Knights mounted atop ferocious Hippogryphs, an unstoppable force, combining superhuman skill with bestial fury. These elite units destroy enemies with giant talon and blessed lance, causing fear and panic in their wake. * Hermit Knights are ageing protectors. Grail Knights can seem almost immortal, but they will eventually start to age and die, those who are near the end of their extended lifespan often live as "Hermit Knights", guarding Grail Chapels and holy sites with their very lives. The first and greatest of these knights was Corduin, one of the legendary Grail Companions. The most famous of these ageing heroes still alive is the Hermit Knight of Malmont. Famous Grail Knights * King Louen Leoncoeur, king of Bretonnia and a mighty warrior. Considered to be one of the greatest rulers in the world since Sigmar and Gilles le Breton. Became one of the Lady's vassals after his death during the end times. * King Louis the Righteous, legendary victor of the Arabyan Crusades and slayer of the Red Duke. * Calard of Garamont, a famed Grail Knight renowned for slaying the powerful vampire, Duke Merovech of Mousillon, matching the immortal Gilles le Breton in combat, banishing Drycha and saving Bretonnia from an army of undeath. * Tancred II, Duke of Quenelles, powerful ruler and Grail Knight known for defeating the army of Heinrich Kemmler and Krell at La Maisontaal. * Duke Bohemond Beastslayer, ruler of Bastonne, a mighty warrior renowned for slaying monsters. * Amalric of Gaudaron, the Bane of the Undead. * Reolus, Hero of Quenelles and sublime swordsman. * Agravain de Beau Quest and Aloys de Montjoie, famed for defeating a treacherous army of Wood Elves and slaying their prince. * Tristan de la Tour, took part in the destruction of the Dread King. * Viscount d’Alembençon, was the Viscount of Couronne who defeated the Empire's greatest swordsman in single combat. * Galeron & Joinville, a pair of Questing Knights who supped from The Grail after slaying an entire horde of Beastmen. * Baron Lucus of Brilloinne, beloved knight and hero. * Henri le Massif, champion of the Chevaliers de Lyonesse. * Sir Dagobert the Thrice-Blessed, an ageing hero who became a blessed Grail Reliquae. * The Seven of Salles, a band of Grail Knights who travelled the Old World slaying Witches. * The Legendary Grail Companions, the first and greatest of the Grail Knights. Miniatures Grail Knights.jpg|6th Edition. Sources *' Total War: Warhammer' * Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) * Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) *' Archaon: Lord of Chaos' *' Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Knights of the Grail' *' Knights of Bretonnia (Series)' *' Warhammer: The End Times Compilation' *' Warhammer: The Red Duke' *' White Dwarf: Issue 372' *' : White Dwarf: Issue 262' Category:Bretonnian Military Category:G Category:Cult of the Lady Category:K